The Secret Admirer
by Popcorn0912
Summary: Maya and Cam are best friends, but they both have a secret. They both have strong feelings for each other. What happens if someone else has feelings for Maya? what will happen to their friendship? I don't own degrassi, or any of the characters. I suck at summaries. Leave Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Mayas POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP My_ alarm clock goes off. The first thing I do is check my phone-

8 new messages, 6 missed calls. _I must be popular- Haha! Nah. _

I go through the messages- 4 from Tori, 2 from Tristan, probably because I didn't answer Tori and 2 from my best friend Cam. Yes Campbell Saunders the big hockey star, we've been friends before he even came here because of our dad's jobs. I decided to answer Cam's texts because he's my best friend and my secret crush.

Cam: Hey

Maya: Hi Cam, why'd you text me so late?

_Whoosh- A new message from: CAM_

Cam: I was bored, what are you doing today?

Maya: Nm. School, then I'm going home to watch tv and eat, cuz I have nothing else to do

_Whoosh- A new message from: CAM_

Cam: K. I'm coming over later, cu in school!

I never understood that kid; I got up and got changed. Tori's making me wear this outfit to attract guys attentions, if it was up to me I'd be wearing a pair of jeans and a nice comfy t-shirt, but no… I'm not allowed to do that. We went to the mall yesterday and picked out an outfit I would've never thought of wearing, but Tori said I looked good. She bought me: a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a gorgeous floral blouse, and black flats. And to be honest they did look pretty good. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Katie screaming my name-"MAYA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! GET DOWN HERE!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ever since Drew broke up with her, she's been on edge, hopefully she will calmer in the car, _hopefully. _

I get in the car and Katie's sitting there smiling at me

"What?" I said

"Nothing. You look good Maya."

"Uh, thanks Katie" Wow, she actually said something nice.

"Are you trying to impress someone…? Like your boyfriend Cammy Saunders?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Uh NO! Katie, me and Cam are just friends, Best Friends!" Oh MY God! She's sooo annoying.

"Yeah, yeah ok…"

I get to school, and walk to my locker and I find a note on it, with a rose. As I was about to read it someone or someones attack me from behind.

"OMG! Maya! You look toats fab!" Tori squealed

"You look to die for, any guys lucky to snap you up" Tristan says from behind

"What's that behind your back? Is that a secret admirer note, oooooooo let me see it!" Tori said as she snatched it from my hands

"Uh, it's nothing, it's just a…." its hard to make excuses, especially since I never got to read it.

"Aw! Maya this is so cute, look at it."

"_Dear Maya, _

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you are beautiful and that is true_

_I don't know how to tell you my true feelings, but it has to be done soon_

_I can't reveal myself now, but just know that I'm always thinking of you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer "_

Aw, it actually is cute, I really need to find out who this is, with the help of Tori this shouldn't be hard at all.

Cam's POV

The reason I rushed off with texted Maya was because I had to do something at the school.

"Hey Lil Cam, what are you doin here?" Dallas comes up behind me and said

"oh nothing I just had to do something for English" that's pretty believable hopefully he'll buy it.

"K, stay cool my dude"

That was a lot easier than I thought. I walk over to my locker, got the rose that I was going to give to Maya. I walk towards her locker, and I see her, Tori and Tristan they look extremely happy, I see she has a rose and a note. _No! was I too late? I need to find out who wrote that note and set them straight, Maya's my girl!. Whoa! Did I just say that?_

Who do you think the other guy is? Please leave reviews, this is my first fanfic and I would love it if you guys gave me your opinions so I can add them to the next chapters.!

Love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Cam's POV

I need to find out who wrote that note to Maya, maybe I'll ask her. I approach her locker and she gives me a big hug.

"Hey you're in a good mood" I said hugging her back

"Look what I got! Someone put it on my locker and I-"

I put my finger to her lips, "Just show me it already." I said in a joking way

_This is actually really sweet, I need to tell her how I really feel or it will be too late._

"Uh, Maya there is something I really need to tell you"

"What is it Cam? You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah, um ok… Maya I wanted to tell you that um... I-"

I started but then the bell rang.

"I'll see you in French and you can tell me there?" She said as Tori dragged her down the hall

_Who wrote this to her? Ok just tell her in French and this note won't mean anything anymore. Just wait till 9__th__ period... I can do that. Right?_

Dallas's POV

"Yo, team huddle up!"

"Where's rookie?" Owen said

"Shh… it's important he's not here. Luke tell the team what you did"

"Ok, you know his little friend Matlin? We put a note on her locker from a 'secret admirer'" Luke explained

"Luke, that's too far" Owen replied to his story

"It's a joke, calm down, just make sure rookie doesn't find out, deal?" Luke said

What none of them realized is that Cam was just around the corner, and heard everything….

Maya's POV  
"ok, we need to find out who wrote this note to you, but first we need to find out who you like." Tori said

"Huh? Sorry I zoned out. What did you say?"

"Maya, who do you like?" Tori said

"Uh, no one." Maya said way to quickly

"Maya, who do you like?" she repeated

"Do I have to say it?"

"YES! Maya, you HAVE to tell me, it would help me find out who the note giver is.

"Fine, it's Cam." She whispered

"What? Maya I can't hear you? Tori said

"Fine! I like Cam! You happy? "

"Yes! I knew it, do you think Cam would send the note though?" Tori asked

"I don't know, I'll talk to him during French he said he had to tell me something."

"Oooo yay! I'm soo excited." Tori said as she left and walked down the hall.

_**LUNCH**_

Still Maya's POV

I sit down at lunch and tori and Tristan aren't here yet. I might as well start eating my lunch. Tori and Tristan come over to me with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Ok, where's the dead body?" I said as a joke

"Maya, we found out who wrote the note." Tori said with all seriousness

"well, who wrote it?"

"it was the ice hounds, as a joke they thought it would be funny to fake it."

"what about cam?" was all I could get out

"We don't know, Owen told us, he didn't say who was involved or anything."

I was on the verge of tears when Cam came up to me and was about to say something. I lost all control and I screamed.

"How could you Cam!"

"Maya, what are you talking about?"

" You're my best friend!"

"what are you talking about?"

"The note on my locker? You knew how happy I was and you decided to play this joke on me!"

"Maya, it wasn't me! I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Save it Cam! Don't talk to me!" I said this as I stormed out of the cafeteria with tears spilling out of my eyes and ran to the closet bathroom.

Cam's POV

_Why would she think it was me? I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her!_

"Hey Lil Cam!" Dallas came over and hit me in the arm.

"Why'd you do that to her!? She thinks I did it!"

"Calm down Rook, it's a joke."

"she's my best friend, now she won't talk to me, thanks guys!" I said as I stormed off, pissed.

_I have one thing on my mind. To find Maya, and to get her to forgive me._

**Author's note: The italics are what the characters are thinking. I hope you liked this chapter, most of you thought it was Zig, but don't worry he'll be in the later chapters. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Zig and Tori aren't dating in this story, putting that out there! Ok! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter

Tori's POV

_OK! Now where is that Campbell Saunders… There he is! Now it's time to do some damage._

"What is wrong with you Campbell? I thought she was your best friend?!" I screamed at him

"She is my best friend; I didn't do any of this. I didn't even know."

"Yeah sure, the ice hounds stick together and everyone knows everything on your little team."

"Come with me." Campbell said as he dragged me out of the cafeteria around the corner.

"What is so important that you have to tell me here?"

"Ok, so I knew about the trick they were doing-" I cut him off before he could finish

"HA! See! Why would you do that to her, you knew how much that meant to her."

"Just let me finish! When I came over to your table today, I was going to tell Maya that it wasn't me, but you already told her that it might've been me, that was involved."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because she didn't give me the chance, I walked over there and she just started yelling at me!"

"Was that what you were going to tell her before at her locker, and during French?"

"No, I was going to tell her that, um... well, that I... umm"

"Spit it out already Saunders!" I yelled at him, scaring him a little.

"Ok, I was going to tell her that I like her." He whispered

"What? You and Maya need to talk louder, I can barley here you."

"Fine! I like her!" He admitted to me in defeat

"OMG! Yay! She likes you too! You guys are going to be the cutest couple ever! AH! I'm so excited."

"Whoa, I didn't even tell her yet, calm down!" Cam said chuckling to me

"Ok I'm going to go find Maya, you think of what you're going to say to her."

Maya's POV  
_I'm sitting here in the bathroom bawling my eyes out when I hear the door slam open. I hurry quickly and hide into the nearest stall._

"Maya? Are you in here? It's me Tori come out here."

"What do you want?"

"Maya, it wasn't Campbell; he would never do that to you."

"I don't believe you, the ice hounds are all jerks even Cam."

"What don't you get, he Lo-" Tori cut herself off before she spills Cam's secret

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I was just um nothing!" Tori replied to her

"OK. That's not weird or anything" Maya said in a suspicious way

"Now let's go out there, please. I need to go see Tristan and I can't just leave you in here."

"But I don't want to!"

"Maya, you're acting like a 3 year old, come on! I'll meet you in French ok?"

"Fine, but I'm still mad at him!"

"Yeah, I know but you won't be for long..." Tori said as she left the bathroom

Cam's POV

_OK, so I have to tell Maya now, I'm really nervous. I've never actually told a girl this… ok here I go... There she is! I start walking towards her_

"Maya! Hey I need to tell you someth-" I cut myself off, I see her talking to some guy, and I think his name is Zig…

I see her and him flirting; he then gave her a piece of paper and gave her a hug.

"Cam!" she motions me over to her

"Uh, hey! I wanted to say that I am so sorry for what my team did to you, and that I had nothing to do with it."

"It's ok Cam, I believe you, I'm sorry for judging you." She said as she gave me one of her famous big hugs.

"And I wanted to say that I Li-" she cut me off

"Hold on! Look what Zig gave me! His number! I could have a boyfriend!" she said as she gave me another big hug.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked me

"Uh, nothing... it doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, ok! Let's go to French" she said as she held her arm out for me to hold on.

"Yeah, let's go..." I said upset

_Now she'll never know, when I get home I'll face time Justin and he'll help me. I will get Maya to be my girl if it's the last thing I do!_

**Author's other note: Hope you like this, I won't be able to update as quickly in the future. Review! Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya's POV

_Today couldn't have gone any better. Someone actually likes me. Yeah, those ice hounds jerks gave me that stupid fake secret admirer letter but still. Now I have my best friend, my maybe future boyfriend nothing can go wrong._

"Hey! Why are you so happy?" Tori asked me.

"Nothing..." I replied blushing

"Did Cam ask you out? OMG! You guys are going to be the cutest couple ever!"

"What? Cam didn't ask me out."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because, some guy gave me his number and I think he likes me."

"But I thought you liked Cam?" she asked me

"I did, well I still do. But he hasn't made a move, and I don't think he likes me like that."

"Don't give up on him yet, there's always time."

Tori's POV  
_Damn it Cam! I really thought he liked her. Ugh! Now I need to talk to him. He and Maya are perfect together._

"Cammm….." I whispered to him who was next to me.

_No answer_

"Cammmm…" I whispered a little louder.

_No answer_

"Cam!" I practically screamed as I threw a paper ball at him. No one heard me except for him.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you said you liked Maya?" I asked him

"I do! It's just she likes that other kid now. I want her to be happy." He told me

"Trust me! She likes you! She will be her happiest with you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Now! In the hallway after class you will tell her that you like her! Got it?"

"Ok, but I hope you're right…" he told me.

_He better ask her, and she better say yes or someones going to die_

Cam's POV

_Ok, I'm going to tell Maya soon. Everyone says she likes me. Hopefully they're right_

_DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Tori's staring at me like she's going to kill me. Ok… here goes nothing._

"Uh, Maya. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Cam, anything you want."

_Great everyone's staring at me ok, just ask her the worst she can say is no_

"Ok, I've been trying to say this for a while. But um well…"

"Cam, you can tell me anything remember that." She says to me.

"Ok, Maya, I like you so much and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

_That wasn't that hard... now all I need is a yes from her and my life will be the best._

"Um…. I..." is all she could say

_Oh god, I'm screwed_

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. I know its short but I wasn't home today till now. I won't be able to update as much In the future because school is starting again tomorrow. But don't think I forgot about this story. Leave reviews! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's POV  
_Did he really just say that? Oh my god! Campbell Saunders said he liked me. I must be in heaven. But what about Zig I promised him id hang out with him after school. I don't know what to do… so much pressure._

"Um…I…" was all I could get out.

I could see the look of disappointment on Cam's face, as if right on cue Zig walks up to me.

"Hey, you ready?" Zig asked me as he wrapped his arm around me.

I look into Cam's eyes and I said:

"I'm sorry Cam I have to go."

Cam's POV  
"I'm sorry Cam I have to go." She told me.

"Maya please!" I said as she turned around

I stared right into her eyes as I said:

"Maya, I love you! I would do anything for you. Please just give me a chance." I said to her as I was about to cry.

_I knew she didn't like me. Why would Tori lie to me? I might've lost my best friend. _

I looked up and Maya was walking towards me. She lifted my head and stared into my eyes.

"Cam, I thought you didn't like me. That's why I went out with Zig."

"If I haven't made it any more obvious. I like you more than anyone I've ever liked before."

"Yes." Was all she said.

"yes?"

"Yes." That all she had to say. I picked her up and twirled her around. It felt like the perfect moment. I bent my head down and kissed her. The sparks were flying and I was on cloud nine. All my thoughts were interrupted when I hear some boy's voice.

Maya's POV

"Maya? What are you doing? You're supposed to be going out with me today." Was what interrupted my first and most amazing kiss.

'Zig, I'm so sorry. I thought when I said yes to you I was over Cam. But the truth is, I'm not over him and I still like him." I said when I said the last part I smiled and looked backed at Campbell.

"Whatever! Screw it! I can find another girlfriend easily!" Zig said obviously pissed off.

I walked over to Cam and put my arms around his neck. "Are you still coming over now?"

"Of course, we have some business to take care of." He says to me

We got to my house and Cam said he had to use the bathroom so I went to get us some snacks.

I walk upstairs and into my big purple room.

"Cam… where are yo-" I was cut off by cam's lips on mine.

"Since we're a couple now we can make it official…" he says but I kiss him before he can finish what he was saying

"I love you Cam! More than anything." I say to him.

"Good, because I'll never want to lose you."

Cam gives me a long passionate kiss, but it was interrupted in the middle when Katie walks in and says

"Maya? Is that you with Campbell Saunders? Your "best friend" I thought there was nothing between you two."

"What?" Campbell says with all confusion.

"Nothing Cam." I say

"Katie can you please get out?!"

"OK, only for you ." she says as she snickers and walked out

"I'm so sorry about that Campbell, she can be very annoyin-" again getting cut off by Cam's lips.

"Mrs. Saunders? I like the sound of that!" he says

"Me too.." I say and lean in for round two.

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. School and everything. I hope you like this. I just put zig in for cliffhangers and stuff like that. I HATE Zaya too. So don't worry he won't be near Maya anymore. Review! Love ya'll**


End file.
